Pinkie Pie (EG)/Galeria
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie smiling EG.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Música para os Meus Ouvidos Pinkie Pie winking EG2.png|Focada na Guitarra Pinkie Pie drum transformation EG2.png|A Pinkie na Cabeça Pinkie Pie "potato, to-mah-to" EG2.png|Tocadora de Piano Pinkie Pie on a rocking horse EG2.png|Um Estojo para o Baixo Pinkie Pie playing drums in the band EG2.png|Vem Dançar! Pinkie rocking out on drums EG2.png|Dia Perfeito pra a Diversão Sunset not alone anymore EG2.png|Meu Passado Não é Hoje Pinkie Pie the techno pop star EG2.png|Amizade Através das Idades Pinkie's Better Than Ever drum solo EG2.png|Filme My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade Pinkie Pie drumming furiously EG3.png|A Ciência da Magia Pinkie Pie "you said we needed to be sneaky" EG3.png|Espiã Pinkie Pinkie Pie skipping out of the school EG3.png|Está Tudo Bem no Amor e nos Friendship Games Pinkie Pie sampling cake frosting EG3.png|Filme My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Lenda de Everfree'' Pinkie Pie's sprinkled cupcakes start to glow EG4.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A lenda de Everfree IDW comics MLP annual 2013 EG cover.jpg MLP annual 2013 cover B.jpg MLP Annual 2013 Jetpack Comics cover.jpg MLP Annual 2013 Jetpack and Larry's Comics combined covers.jpg Comic annual 2013 Jetpack and Larry's art.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2013 blank cover.jpg MLP Annual 2013 credits page.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special cover A.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special alt cover A.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special Hastings cover.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special credits page.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 4.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 5.jpg Mercadorias Equestria Girls second movie poster.jpg Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls doll.jpg Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Package.jpg Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls doll with accessories.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks poster.jpg Rainbow Rocks Poster 2.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks DVD cover art.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll packaging.jpg Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks singing doll.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks singing doll back cover of package.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks designing skirt doll.png Rainbow Rocks Fashion Doll Pinkie Pie toy.jpg Pinkie Pie and Gummy Snap Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks set.png Rainbow Rocks Pinkie Pie Rockin' Hairstyle Doll.jpg Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks stage.png Friendship Games Shout! Factory poster.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games DVD Cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover sideview.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games Region 2 DVD Cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Book cover.png Friendship Games Sporty Style Pinkie Pie doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Pinkie Pie doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Pinkie Pie doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Pinkie Pie doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Wondercolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games Canterlot High Playset packaging.jpg EG Friendship Games Fashion Frendzy.jpg EG Friendship Games Ready to Rumble!.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display 2.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games doll packages.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Pinkie Pie doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Pinkie Pie packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Pinkie Pie Everyday figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Pinkie Pie Everyday packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Pinkie Pie Pep Rally figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Pinkie Pie Pep Rally packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rockin' Pinkie Pie doll.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rockin' Pinkie Pie packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Pinkie Pie Bedroom set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Pinkie Pie Bedroom set packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Pinkie Pie Splashy Art Class Set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Pinkie Pie Splashy Art Class Set packaging.jpg Elements of Friendship Sparkle Collection Set.jpg Diversos Pinkie Pie Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png Pinkie Pie Rainbow Rocks character bio art 2.png EQG3 Promotional Image.png Friendship Games Facebook promotional image.png Wondercolts Team.png Pinkie Pie MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook.png MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook.jpg Humane 5 and Spike Magic EG3 Shout Kids.jpg Pinkie Pie Friendship Games bio art.png Friendship Games Pinkie Pie Sporty Style artwork.png Friendship Games Pinkie Pie School Spirit artwork.png Equestria Girls Minis Pinkie Pie promo image.png Pinkie Pie smiling EG.png|Equestria Girls Pinkie's Better Than Ever drum solo EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Pinkie Pie sampling cake frosting EG3.png|Jogos da Amizade Pinkie Pie's sprinkled cupcakes start to glow EG4.png|A Lenda de Everfree Categoria:Galerias de personagens